I would've loved you anyway
by ShianeCollins
Summary: Songfic. The gboys are a band, but undercover. A girl Morgan, finds them one night......she falls for Trowa. Short, very short. May have sequel. R & R please!


**Notes and disclaimers**: I don't own Gundam Wing (((what a pity though))) and I don't own the song I would've loved you anyway by Trisha Yearwood. But I do own Morgan Banks. See this is my third songfic and I had this song but never could think of how to use it. Then I was listening to a Gundam Wing song and I got this picture in my head of the G-boys being in a band….well this is the fic that came from it. Hope it's okay. ((cuz I don't really like breaking up couples.)) But you never know I may have a sequel to this…..Well I'll shut up so you can read this…..

I Would've Loved You Anyway

If I'd've known the way this would end

If I'd've read the last page first

If I'd've had the strength to walk away

If I'd've known how this would hurt

Morgan Banks first saw him when his band practiced for the first time in her town. He was playing electric guitar along with another teenaged guy while the third member played acoustic guitar. The second to the last played keyboard while the last was the singer. They were all male and incredibly cute, but there was a background vocal who was a girl about their age; 18.

Morgan had heard them practicing one night in the cafeteria of the high school and decided to watch them from the shadows. But when the practice was over the one who had mostly kept her eye on said out to the shadows,

"Come out. We all know you are there."

Morgan walked closer to their practice area saying,

"I'm sorry if I was intruding but I heard you…"

"We aren't mad, but next time please let us know if you are there." The girl said.

I would've loved you anyway

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I'd've loved you anyway

Morgan came to know the band as The Pilots and enjoyed listening to them whether it was at a practice or a performance. Not too long after she met them she started to date one of the guitarists. His name was Trowa Barton.

The others were Heero Yui (another guitarist), Duo Maxwell (singer), Hilde Schbeiker (background singer), Quatre Winner (acoustic guitarist) and Chang Wufei (the keyboard player). They came to accept her as she liked Trowa more and more. But her _like_ was turning into love.

It's bittersweet to look back now

At memories that withered on vine

Just to hold you close to me

For a moment in time

-Pilots POV-

"We leave for another group mission in a week." Heero said flatly.

"I know." Trowa replied. He was being confronted at the moment about Morgan. He and the girl had become even more involved with each other.

"How do you plan to break up with her?" Hilde asked from Duo's lap. She and Duo were together and very much in love.

Trowa shrugged and replied, "I don't know." As he thought, "I won't. I _will_ come back to her. I…love her." He finally admitted to himself. He left his friends also fellow Gundam Pilots and Hilde, who helped get information once in a while.

That night he surprised Morgan and stayed at her house and spent the night with her ((imagine a very romantic lemon, especially since Morgan was a virgin!)). Trowa never seemed any different after the chat he had with the others and kept it that way. He didn't want Morgan suspecting anything more than the usual from him or his friends. He stayed every night for the next six days and the day before he was to leave on his mission he took Morgan away from the town and spent the day peacefully in the country.

I would've loved you anyway

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I'd've loved you anyway

-Morgan's POV-

She lay wrapped up in Trowa's arms as they looked up into the afternoon sky, to the clouds passing by. She would never know that Trowa was planning to leave the very next day.

"Trowa?" she said softly.

"Hmm?" he mumbled. He moved her curly red hair out of her face and nibbled on her ear.

"What are you and the band going to do? I mean, is the band going to stay here and be one of the town bands?" she asked.

"I don't know love." He replied. He didn't want to lie to her in any way, but he couldn't just tell her he was a Gundam Pilot and that he was leaving her the next day.

Later that night as he kissed her goodbye (he was going back to the others) she said,

"I love you."

He kissed her again, more deeply and replied, "I love you too. Bye Morgan."

"Bye." She said.

And even if I'd seen it coming

You'd still've seen me running

Straight into your arms

The next day when Morgan went to the high school cafeteria she was shocked to find that the band was not there. Actually none of their equipment was there either. They were gone. So Morgan tried to call at the place they were staying in and the receptionist said they had checked out.

"Where did they go!" Morgan exclaimed to herself as she went back home. "Why did you leave me Trowa? I loved you!"

But as she entered her small apartment, she found two red roses and a letter on the kitchen table. She quickly searched the apartment hoping to find Trowa but he wasn't there.

Tears ran down her face as she opened the letter and read:

Morgan my love,

I'm sorry I had to leave you like that. But it was for the best.

It wasn't that I didn't love you, I did with all my heart.

But the life I live doesn't hold any future for you. I am not part of a band. None of us are, but that was a safe enough identity.

See, we are Gundam Pilots and Hilde gathers information for us sometimes.

But we received another mission to go on more than a week ago and had that time to prepare for it.

Don't take me wrong when I spent that time with you. I loved every minute of it and I didn't want to ever leave you, but my mission came first.

I didn't want to hurt you, never would I. But you'll always be in my heart.

I may never come back to you but you never can tell.

I will certainly try. Wait for me darling.

Love always and forever,

Trowa

I would've loved you anyway

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I'd've loved you anyway

Morgan Banks found out she was pregnant almost two months later; with Trowa's baby. In all that time she heard from Trowa just twice and it took everything she had just to not look for him, but then she had the baby to think about. Besides she never could tell Trowa about the baby and she never would even if she had an address to write him at.

OWARI 

By: ShianeCollins

3


End file.
